The Void
by BeanNut
Summary: A new mutant is around, joins the Brotherhood.. Well I don't wanna ruin it for you. Please R&R!! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. The Brotherhood

Ok, disclaimer time! No one likes em' but we all do them:  
  
Sadly, I do not own X-Men Evolution, or any of their characters, that right belongs to Marvel… lucky them… So don't bother suing me or anything… I don't have anything worth taking!! I do however own the character Void, so don't you try and steal him!  
  
Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, my fan fic… Comments and criticism are both accepted, but this is my first fic so please keep the flameage to a minimum. This fic is rated PG-13 for language and violence… yada yada yada… Might as well get on with the fic…  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
The Brotherhood  
  
Reed Joules walked down the hallway of Bayville High, headed for his next class. Reed seemed on the outside to be a normal teenage kid, but he was different, different in a way that if anyone in the school knew, he would be hated and feared. Reed was a mutant, one of the people that the rest of the world called freaks. He had lost a lot of friends because of his mutation; they began wondering about him when his eyes would flash red… They though, at first at least, that it was just some sort of eye problem. However, this happened whenever Reed sensed danger. Or when he used his telekinesis, moving things with his mind. Pretty soon he was a loner, no friends, walking the streets by himself. His parents were the only people in the world that loved him… Or at least, they seemed to love him. He knew they still feared him, hated that their son was a mutant. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad if Reeds older brother, Sean, hadn't been killed by a group of mutants a couple years back.   
  
Reed had enrolled in Bayville High when his family moved there from Philadelphia. He was walking down the hall when the school's principal, Ms. Darkholme, stopped him.   
  
"Reed," she said kindly, "Could I please see you in my office for a moment?"  
  
"Ok Ms. Darkholme," Reed replied calmly. He wondered why the principal could possibly want to see him. He hadn't done anything wrong, at least, he didn't think he did.  
  
"Don't worry Reed," Ms. Darkholme said as they walked into her office, "You're not in any kind of trouble." She looked at him for a moment before continuing, "I know what you are Reed, I know that you are a mutant."   
  
Reed was dumbfounded, how could she possibly know? He hardly ever used his powers, and he knew he had never used them in school. "I… I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Darkholme," he stammered, "I'm not a mutant."  
  
"Reed, I've been watching you ever since you moved here," she said, "I know for a fact you are a mutant. But don't worry, I'm not going to attempt to hurt you."  
  
He looked at her in awe. She knows I'm a mutant he thought to himself. How could she possibly know? "Ms. Darkholme, I don't use my powers to hurt anyone, I swear! In fact I hardly ever use my powers at all!"  
  
"I told you not to worry Reed. I don't want to hurt you," Ms. Darkholme said, "In fact, I too am a mutant."  
  
"What? Y…You're a mutant?"   
  
"Yes, Reed," Ms. Darkholme's body began to change, in seconds he was no longer looking at his principal, but at a woman who was completely blue, with a white cloth that looked like a toga on her.  
  
"Wha… What do you want with me Ms. Darkholme?" Reed asked, bewildered.   
  
"Don't worry Reed," Ms. Darkholme said, "As I already mentioned, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you."  
  
"Help me? Help me do what?" Reed asked warily.  
  
"Help you to control your powers of course." She replied. "I have an offer for you Reed. You see I am part of a group called the Brotherhood of Mutants. The Brotherhood is a group of mutants led by Magneto, a powerful mutant with the power to manipulate magnetic fields. We find mutants like yourself; lonely kids who don't know how to completely control your mutation. We train you to use your powers to their fullest extent. I am giving you the chance to be a part of all of that."  
  
Reed looked at Ms. Darkholme, wondering if he should trust her, wondering what it would be like to finally be a part of something, to have people who wouldn't hate him, wouldn't fear him.   
  
"Take your time Reed," Ms. Darkholme said, "I don't want you to feel rushed."  
  
"Ok Ms. Darkholme, I'll join this Brotherhood of Mutants." Reed said.  
  
"Good," Ms. Darkholme said, "I don't want to keep you any longer, so after school is over come to the basement of the building, I'll introduce you to some other Brotherhood members."  
  
"Ok Ms. Darkholme, thanks." Reed said as he started out the door.  
  
"Oh and Reed, call me Mystique." She told him.  
  
"Alright Mystique," Reed said as he walked out of the door.  
  
Reed spent the rest of the day eagerly awaiting schools end. He went to all of his classes, but he really didn't pay to much attention. He spent most of the time thinking about what the Brotherhood would be like. Finally the final bell rang, and Reed left his class.   
  
He walked down the hallway to the door that led to the basement, standing in front of the door was Pietro Maximoff, one of Reed's friends.   
  
"HeyReed," Pietro said grinning, "You'rejustintimeforourlittlemeeting."  
  
"Pietro, your part of the Brotherhood?" Reed asked, "What sort of mutation do you have?"  
  
"Whysuperspeedofcourse," He replied.  
  
By now the hallway was disserted, everyone had already left for home, Pietro looked up and down the hall, making sure no one was looking, and suddenly, Pietro was at the other end of the hallway. Reed had barely seen him move at all. Pietro was suddenly back at his side, just as fast as he had left.  
  
"CallmeQuicksilver," Pietro said while opening the door to the basement, "Follow me."   
  
Quicksilver began walking down the stairs, to the dimly lit basement. Reed followed him cautiously.  
  
Once down in the basement, he saw a couple kids that he knew from school; Todd Tolansky, small kid, pale greenish skin, always walked in a hunched up way, Todd was really shy.   
  
Lance Alvers, Reed's cousin, tall, brown hair, really arrogant and confident. Lance was always trying to be in control, and often succeeded in doing so.   
  
And lastly, Fred Dukes, the biggest, fattest kid Reed had ever met, by the looks of him, he had to way at least a ton. Fred had one of the worst tempers Reed had ever seen, and was known to flip into an angry rage almost instantly.   
  
Lastly, there was Mystique, no longer hiding behind the form of Ms. Darkholme, she was blue, and wearing her white tunic.   
  
"Hello Reed," Mystique said to him, "Let me introduce you to the other members. This is Todd Tolansky, called Toad for obvious reasons."  
  
Toad looked at Reed, then hopped 10 feet so he was standing right next to him, "Hi."  
  
"Lancer Alvers, your cousin, also known as Avalanche." Mystique continued, "He has the ability to create anything from a small tremor, to a major earthquake."  
  
"And Fred Dukes, called Blob, the impenetrable wall," Mystique said, "Blob can withstand amounts of pain that would be unbearable to any other person."  
  
"Brotherhood, this is Reed, he will from now on, be known as Void," Mystique said, "He is a strong telekinetic, but his powers are still developing, he has the ability to sense danger before it occurs, and can stick to walls."  
  
Void looked around the room at the Brotherhood members, "Mystique, where is the Magneto person you told me about? The person who started the Brotherhood?"  
  
Avalanche laughed, "Magneto, coming to a little meeting like this?" he grinned, "Yeah right, he has better things to do than coming here."  
  
"Oh," Void said, he had been looking forward to meeting Magneto.  
  
"Don't worry Void," Mystique said, "You'll meet Magneto soon enough. But first you have to prove yourself"  
  
"What do you mean?" Void asked, cautiously.  
  
"Well," Mystique continued, "There is a group of mutants, known as the X-Men, they are our enemy. We want you to infiltrate them, don't let them know your part of the Brotherhood. Find out as much as you can about them, and then report back to us."  
  
Void thought about it for a minuet, he had to prove himself to the Brotherhood, had to become one of them.  
  
"Ok Mystique, I'll do it," Void said.  
  
"Good," Mystique said, "Here, this is one of the X-Men, Even Daniels, also known as Spyke. He goes here, I want you to find him, and use him to get at the X-Men, you will most likely find him at the new Skate Park."  
  
Void looked at the picture carefully, remembering the face, "Alright," he said, "I'll go."  
  
"Good luck Void," Mystique said as Void turned to leave.  
  
Mystique turned to the rest of the Brotherhood. "You may all leave as well."  
  
Once the had left the basement, a man walked out of the shadows, wearing purple and red armor, a red cape, and a helmet that covered his white hair.  
  
"Well Mystique," the man began, "The boy is good, although I didn't get a very good look at him, he was standing at an angle so I could only see his back."  
  
"Yes sir, Void will prove to be a very helpful asset."  



	2. Spyke

Chapter 2:  
Spyke  
  
Evan Daniels was walking towards the new Skate Park, skateboard in hand. Ever since it was build a couple weeks back, Evan had been spending most of his time there. He was crossing the street heading to the entrance of the park, when he saw a kid jogging his way.  
  
Evan had seen the kid at school once or twice, but he didn't really know him. The kid, Reed was his name is Evan recalled correctly, stopped right in front of him.   
  
"Hi," Reed began, "Are you Evan Daniels?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "What do you want?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minuet?" Reed continued.  
  
"Why?" Evan asked cautiously.  
  
"It's really important," Reed said, "But I don't want to say it around all these people. Follow me."   
  
Reed began walking, and turned into an alleyway. Should I go with him? Evan thought. What harm could it do? Evan began walking after him.   
  
Once there he turned to Reed, "Ok, what is this about?" he asked.  
  
"I know what you are Evan" Reed began, "I know that you're a mutant."  
  
Evan's eyes widened in surprise. How could this kid know? He began to make the spikes protrude from his body, in case he wanted trouble.  
  
"Don't worry," Reed said, "I'm a mutant too. I don't want trouble, I want help."  
  
Evan looked at Reed; "You're a mutant too? What do you mean you want help?"  
"I heard you live at a place where they teach you how to use and control your powers," Reed said, "I wanted to know if you could get me in, I could really use some help controlling my powers."  
  
Evan relaxed a little, but still kept his guard up, just in case, "Alright," he said, "I'll take you to the mansion."  
  
Reed grinned, "Thanks a lot Evan."  
  
Evan thought a little bit and decided the skateboarding could wait until tomorrow, "Ok Reed," Evan said, "Lets get going, I'll take you to the mansion now."  
  
"Great," Reed replied.  
  
Evan started walking towards the mansion, Reed walking along next to him; "The mansion is about two miles from here, so we've got a little bit of walking to do."   
  
"That's ok," Reed said, "I don't mind. Do you think you could tell me a little bit about the people that live at the mansion?"   
  
"Sure," Evan said, "I guess I'll start with Professor Xavier, he owns the mansion, he's a really nice guy. He's a psychic, he can read your mind, tell what you're thinking."  
  
Evan noticed Reed's eyes widening just a little bit, "Don't worry, if you've got something you don't want anyone to know about, just tell him, he won't read your thoughts without permission, at least not unless he feels he has to."  
  
Reed relaxed and continued walking along, "So who else lives there?"  
  
"Well, there's Logan, code named Wolverine, he's one of the adults that sort of helps the Professor run the place. He's really disciplined and really doesn't talk about himself too much. I guess his actual mutation is a healing ability, but his entire skeleton in covered with metal, and he has three retractable spikes that pop out of his hands."  
  
"The other adult is my aunt, Ororo Monroe, called Storm, she's really wise, really nice. She can control the weather, make it rain, snow, create lightning, it's really cool."   
  
Evan thought a moment before continuing, "Next is Scott Summers, we call him Cyclops, he's sort of the leader of us kids, really mature and confident. He shoots beams out of his eyes; those lasers could punch a hole in a wall. But he can't control his powers, he has to wear these special glasses, or else whenever he opens his eyes the lasers shoot out uncontrollably."  
  
"Next is Jean Grey, she's really nice, really cool. She can move stuff around with her mind; telekinesis I think it's called. She is also a somewhat weaker telepath, she can read some of your thoughts."  
  
Reed seemed really interested in all of this, so Evan continued, "Next there's Rouge, she's a real loner, I really don't know much about her. No matter what, don't touch her skin, it'll knock you out and she'll temporarily get your powers. Speaking of that, what are your powers?"  
  
"Well," Reed started, "I'm a telekinetic, and I also have this weird sixth sense, I can sense danger before it happens. I can stick to walls as well."  
  
"Cool," Evan said, "I can make spikes come out of my body," He showed him by making a tiny spike pop out of his arm, "I guess that's why I'm code named Spyke."  
  
"Ok," Reed said, "So who else lives at the mansion?"  
  
"Let's see," Evan said, "Next there's Kurt Wagner, called Nightcrawler, he's a funny guy, always playing practical jokes, making everyone laugh. He might look like a normal kid, but that's only a hologram, he's really looks like an animal, blue fur all over his body. He can also teleport himself wherever he wants."  
  
Reed nodded, "I know Kurt, we have some classes together."  
  
"Good, at least you'll actually know someone besides me," Evan said.  
  
"Is that everyone?" Reed asked.  
  
"No," Evan said, "There's also Kitty Pryde, called Shadowcat. She's cool, really into fashion and shopping. The has the ability to phase through solid objects, make it so no one can touch her."  
  
"Yeah I know Kitty too, I've seen her around school a couple times," Reed said.  
  
"Ok then," Evan said as they turned the last corner, "We just have to walk to the end of the block, and turn, and will be there."  
  
"Alright," Reed said.  
  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Reed smiled to himself, how easily he had convinced Evan to take him to the mansion. And without even breaking the slightest sweat he had gotten him to tell all about everyone at the mansion.  
  
It really is to bad that he happened to have a big crush on Kitty Pryde, she was just so hot, he couldn't help but like her! But he had to prove himself to the Brotherhood; he couldn't worry about things like that.  
When he heard that the Professor person could read his mind, he worried that his cover might be blown, but thankfully Evan told him that this Xavier didn't read your mind unless it was absolutely necessary.   
  
He wondered what his life would be like after he completed this mission, he wanted to know what it was like to be accepted as he is, to be part of a group that didn't care if he was a mutant. And the Brotherhood seemed like the perfect place for him.  
  
But even as he was thinking that he was having doubts, the group Evan was part of, the X-Men, also seemed like a great place to fit in, the people sound nice.   
  
Reed knew he couldn't decide until he had seen how both groups worked, what sort of things they stand for. He would examine both groups closely and then decide which one he belonged with.  
  
Evan and Reed turned a corner and Reed stopped dead in his tracks, right before him was the biggest mansion he had ever seen.  
  
"That's the mansion?!" Reed stammered out.  
  
"Yep," Evan said, grinning at the look on Reed's face.  
  
"It's… It's huge!" Reed exclaimed.  
  
"Well let's go inside," Evan said as he pushed open the gate and walked onto the grounds.  
  
Reed followed Evan as the walked up to the door; Evan turned the knob, pushed open the door and said, "Welcome to the X-mansion"  
  
Even led Reed through the doors and into the X-Men mansion.  



End file.
